During the Spring of 1977 the principal investigator served as an advisor to a student research organization at a Tuscon high school. This collaboration resulted in a survey of a random sample of 50 percent of the classes (N equals 550) at the high school and was administered by high school teachers and students as well as university faculty and graduate students. The three types of survey administrators were randomly assigned to classrooms. The survey was designed to examine 1) the extent of drug use and its correlation with other delinquencies; 2) the extent of victimization at the school; 3) correlates of drug use, other delinquencies and victimization and 4) the feasibility of using student volunteers and teachers to administer social surveys. This proposal requests support for computer analysis of the data.